A Dream of Happiness
by Juliet Knighly
Summary: A dream Katniss has while in the Capitol. *One-Shot* Please Read and Review


Katniss's Dream

"Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two, three, four!" I said as I marched around with a stick on my shoulder, Gale following close behind.

"Oh no! The Capitols' coming! Boom! Boom!" I fired my "weapon" at the imaginary soldiers coming after us.

"Run Gale! They've got special armor on!"

We ran all around my house, occasionally "shooting" behind us as if we were being pursued. Four-year-old Prim was sitting on the ground, watching us as if we were walking fish.

"Oh no! We're trapped!" I shouted as we ran into my mothers kitchen. She laughed for a moment, thinking we were running from Prim, but suddenly a thought struck her.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"We're running from the Capitol, but now we're trapped!" I replied harmlessly. Suddenly my mom didn't think our game was so funny.

"Honey, there's peacekeepers around! Do you want them to haul you away from home and never see anyone you know ever again?" she said, exasperation and fear in her voice.

"No mommy…" I replied, no longer a little rebel. Gale was in the same mood as I was, so we walked outside, and sat on the dust next to Prim.

"Now what do we do?" Gale asked me. I didn't reply, because I couldn't think of anything at that moment. Then I had an idea.

"Why don't we go and pick flowers at the edge of the fence? There's usually some there."

So we went to the edge of the electrical gate, and began to pick some flowers. By dinner time, we each had a bouquet fit for a queen, and our stomachs were growling, so we decided to go back. My father had just gotten home, and when he saw the bouquet, he exclaimed, "Your mother will love them."

And she did, until she heard where I got them. "What would make you go that close to the fence? The electricity might've turned on at any second and you would've been killed! And what if the peacekeepers saw you and thought you were trying to escape into the woods? You might've been shot!" she yelled, and dropped the flowers as though they were a hot coal.

Suddenly I was mad at everyone, and not even my father could console me. I ran straight to the fence, squirmed under a hole, and just laid down and cried in that beautiful meadow, which was especially enchanting since the sun had started to go down.

After a while I sat up, and started to sing…

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Just close your weary eyes, and when again they open the sun will rise. Here it's safe and here its warm, here the daisy's guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true, here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away. A cloak of leaves, a moon beam ray. Forget your woes, let your troubles lay. And when the morning comes they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm. Here the daisy's guard you from every harm._

_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. _

_Here is the place, where I… love… you._

I didn't hear Gale until he was right behind me. I quickly dried my tears, ashamed that I had been seen crying. He sat down next to me and said "Your mom didn't like them either, huh?"

Glad to have someone understand me, I truthfully relayed to him what had happened, and he told me what had happened with his mom.

"She saw them, and I guess she knew where I'd gotten them, because she ran over to me, snatched them out of my hand, and threw them as far as she could."

We both sat there for awhile, silent. Suddenly, about half an hour after the sun had went down, a mockingjay started whistling a pretty, four-note tune. Soon, the whole forest was alive with the beautiful, short melody. We were amazed, and wondered where the song had originated, when just as quickly as it came, it vanished.

By then it was dark, so we said good-bye to each other, and went home.

The next morning, my mother was in good spirits, and the flowers were in a vase on the table.

"I thought you didn't like the flowers?" I said, sitting down for breakfast. She smiled, and said "Why fuss over things that didn't happen? Besides, they are quite lovely."

I smiled up at her, and even though I lived in District Twelve, I was genuinely happy as I looked around at my mother, father, and baby sister…

* * *

I wake up with tears running down my face, dampening the overly stuffed pillow. For a moment I'm still in the seam, still ten years old, still happy. Then I'm conscious of the thick quilt covering me, the fullness in my stomach, and the dark room in a high tower in the Capitol. And then the tears begin to flow as though a rain shower, and they're no longer tears of joy, but of sadness, pain, and loss…the loss of all that was, and might've been again someday…

**A/N: hey guys, so yeah if you could review that'd be great! thanks for reading!**


End file.
